Goodnights Happy Ending
by hoigui
Summary: This is  JapaneseAnimeFreak16 story Goodnight with a happy ending.


DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THE STORY IS INSPIRED BY JapaneseAnimeFreak16STORY Goodnight. AND WAS DONE WITH JapaneseAnimeFreak16PERMISSION. THE ORIGINAL IS A TOTALLY AWSOME STORY SO PLESE CHECK IT OUT.

THANK YOU.

"Oh god…" Isshin breathed, staring at the horrifying scene before him. There, on the steps of Aizen's throne, lay his son, his little boy, broken and bloody. The rays of light landing on him only seemed to highlight the injuries.

He willed his weakened and haggard body to move, to get closer to his son, and painfully did so. The large cuts and wounds that littered his chest, back, arms, and legs reopened and started to pour out more blood, but he didn't care. He just wanted to be by his son's side.

As he got closer, he saw the remains of Aizen's corpse on the other side of the room. If he had any more energy to spare, or didn't have a higher priority, Isshin would've growled at spat at the disgusting excuse of a Shinigami. But that wasn't important. Getting to his son was.

He finally reached Ichigo's side, his heart tearing apart at the gruesome scene before him. His son had received more injuries than he thought, and there was so much blood…it made Isshin queasy. Why did his son have to go through this?

The boy's face was sickly pale, worse than when Ukitake-taichou went into one of his coughing fits, and he looked so fragile…so frail it truly scared Isshin. Blood matted the boys hair and drenched his Shinigami robes and streamed down his face. Ichigo still had Zangetsu in his tight grip, but what drew his attention was the small crack forming in the center. Oh god, please no…

A wheezing cough brought the elder Kurosaki out of his daze, releasing a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. His eyes darted to Ichigo's closed ones, his heart rate picking up when he saw them flutter.

Slowly, painfully, Ichigo opened his eyes only to see his bloody and battered father leaning over him with tremendous sorrow in his eyes. He managed a weak smile, "Hey Pops." His voice was hoarse and quiet and Isshin had to strain to hear him, but he was thankful and relieved nonetheless – pride shining in his eyes.

"Thank god." Isshin breathed, his own bright smile finally winning over the pathetic sadness that was there before. "Just wait a minute, I'll go get a Fourth Division memb-"

He was cut off when he felt his sons surprisingly strong hand on his forearm. He sent a questioning gaze only to receive a calm, tired one in return – a look he saw one too many times and never thought would see on his son. His heart suddenly broke all over again. "Did I get 'im, pops?" Ichigo asked weakly.

Isshin nodded, tears burning at the back of his eyes, as he thickly replied, "Yeah, son. You got him good." He kneeled by his sons side, his shoulders sagging in defeat and grief.

Ichigo nodded in content and sighed tiredly, wincing at the pain that lanced through his body. "Hey, pops…" he started, attempting to get up only to hiss in pain. Isshin helped support him, holding his son's head and shoulders in his arms, "how…how'd you meet mom?" he asked quietly, curiously – in a small, childish voice Isshin hadn't heard since he was little. The boy looked up inquisitively at his father, his eyes changing from tired and pained to wide and innocent. His heart clenched.

The older Shinigami was a bit startled at the question, but he understood. His eyes started to water and his chest ached painfully for reasons that had nothing to do with his injuries, but he smiled sadly anyway, "Well…" he started, clearing his throat, "when I came to the real world, I didn't know much about it. I ended up running into her at the market, literally. Your mother was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen…"

Ichigo smiled weakly, imagining his gorgeous mother and her heart-warming smile. His zanpakutou cracked a bit more, making the older Kurosaki feel sick to his stomach.

Isshin took a shuddering breath, pushing back the tears, "I asked her to show me around town since I was knew and she agreed. We walked around town and had a great time." He smiled.

The tightness in his chest becoming worse when Ichigo closed his beautiful brown eyes inherited from his mother. He ignored the crack from Zangetsu, willing the zanpakutou to not break – at least for a little longer.

"While we were walking though an ally, five men surrounded us and tried to kidnap her. I fought them off, but as one was about to attack me from behind, your mother – with her fiery temper and surprising strength – punched him once and knocked him out." He gave a small chuckle at the memory.

Ichigo could imagine that. His mother always seemed docile until you put something or someone she loved in danger. Then she could get REALLY scary. Another crack formed in Zangetsu as Ichigo thought, _'Thanks Zangetsu-ossan, Shirosaki.'_

An old, tired, and fatherly voice relied, '_Thank you, Kurosaki Ichigo.'_

Shirosaki remained quiet.

"She took me back to her place to bandage me up, telling me about her friend who had just passed away and was a doctor. We ended up talking the whole night and I eventually asked her out." Ichigo gave a contented sigh, slowly relaxing his pain rigid body and for once enjoying his fathers company.

He hadn't been held by either parent for a long time, ever since he shut his father out, and enjoyed every minute of it. He felt his fathers grip tighten around him, the pain slowly subsiding. His fathers warm loving voice lulled him into a sleep like state, closing his eyes he smiled at how nice it felt to finally let go of it all.

"Our first date was at the bank of the river, watching the fireworks. When I saw her smiling face lighted by the fireworks, I knew I was in love." He finished, closing his eyes in resignation as he felt his son start to go limp in his arms and heard the zanpakutou shatter just a little more.

'_Love you pops.'_

'_I love you too, son. I'm so proud. '_

The tears finally fell, a gut wrenching sob escaping from his lips. He looked down at his son and brushed his orange locks out of his closed eyes. He took some comfort in the smile that was on Ichigo's lips, but it didn't lessen the overwhelming loss that was sure to come with his sons last breath . He held his little boy to his chest tightly, ignoring the burning wounds all over, and cried.

Cried for a boy thrust into such a harsh reality

Cried for the man that saved so many lives.

Cried for a fellow Shinigami.

Cried for a hero.

Opening his eyes to a bright light he smiled thankful that he was able to cross over without having to make his father send him.

Opening his eye's in wonder she sees her, the woman he had missed more than anything.

"_MOM!"  
He rushes over to hug her, and she hugged back just a fiercely._

"_Mom, I can't believe it". He cried_

"_Oh Ichigo I have missed you and your sisters and your father so much. But sweetie you can't stay"._

_Eyes widening with surprise and sadness he asked why_

"_Because they still need you." She said gesturing for her son to look behind him. There he saw him. His father holding onto his corps crying like there was no tomorrow._

"_He needs you baby, and so do your sisters."_

"_But, what about you? You've been alone so long."  
No sweetie I've been with you and our family and I always will be. When it's your fathers time then you and your sisters, I'll be here waiting for you all just as I am now. But until that time you know that your father can't raise your sisters alone."_

_With tears in his eyes and a melancholy smile he hugged his mother one more time before nodding. _

_She kissed his forehead just as she use to when he was a child and the world went white. _

After what seemed like an eternity when the tears finally stopped, he finally released his sons body and lay it down gently with the utmost respect, love, and care. "Rest in peace, my son." He whispered hoarsely with the hope his son could hear.

It wouldn't be more than a second now before the zanpakutou would shatter completely and his son would be gone.

Behind him, the doors swung open with a resounding thud as all of the Gotei 13's captains, lieutenants, and soutaichou entered the room along with all of Ichigo's friends. "Ichigo!" Rukia yelled, searching for a head of orange hair.

A heavy hand held her shoulder and she looked up questioningly at her captain.

His solemn gaze was away from hers and she followed, only to gasp at the sight.

Isshin sat with his back turned on his son's corps, tears falling down with his hand over his mouth trying to prevent the sobs that were falling from his lips.

As all of the Gotei 13 looked one with grief clearly shown on their faces Ichigos zanpakutou cracked even more as their eyes opened in wonder and hope at what was occurring before them.

Isshin closed his eyes as tight as they would go with the sound behind him, thinking his sons zanpakutou was about to brake. If only he would have turned around to see that the Gotei 13 were witnessing.

"_Ichigo?"_

"_Sorry __Zangetsu-ossan, Shirosaki but we can't leave just yeat."_

_A shocked expression turned into a determined/smug smirk as Zangetsu looked on at Ichigo._

"_Right then let's go!" _

_Matching Zangetsu's determined/smug smirk he could feel his reiatsu coursing through his inner mind at an alarming speed and up to his body. _

In the outer world of his mind where his body lay the cracks in Zangetsu were reversing!

Awareness come to him as he felt the pain and the cold stiffness of his body. Gripping the hilt of his zanpakutou.

Damn! Why couldn't his body be healed to?

Letting out a raggid breath as he slowly crepted open his eyes. He saw the Gotei 13 staring at him in shock. He had to admit the look on all of their faces was priceless enough to make him give a weak laugh.

A sharp intake of breath brought his attention to his father.

Isshin's body stiphened as he held his breath. No that's not possible! He begged his mind and his heart to stop playing tricks on him. He knew that laugh. He knew that reiatsu.

Turning around very slowly he knew seeing he was mistaken would brake him, but this was his son he couldn't stop himself from praying.

Turning, his eyes opened in utter shock, only to water up and burst as he saw his son's eyes open and shining with life in them and a genuine yet small smile on his lips.

"Mom says hi."

He didn't know how much a man could cry but at that moment he was once again crying a river taking his precious child into his arms once again.

Despite the pain all Ichigo could do was smile as he closed his eyes and went slack in his father's arms to rest.

"NO!" His father shouted. Opening his eyes in confusion, he saw a scared, stern look on his father face.

"Don't you shut your eyes! You hear me Ichigo? Don't you dare shut your eyes again.

The shocked expression was exchanged with a peacefully happy one, "Okay dad." He replied as he was once again taken back into the hug.

The Gotei 13 looked on, some with shocked expressions, some with watery eyes. All happy that the substitute sold reaper they had come to respect and even consider a most loyal friend would be okay.

"Dad." Ichigo said after a while. "You need to let me go. I'm still injured you know."

"AHHHHH! Sorry son are you okay son? You're not going to die again are you? "PLEASE STAY ICHIGO!"  
"Would you shut up old man, I'm just in pain. Geesh what a way to ruin the moment."

At this the Gotein 13 laughed out right or chuckled in an attempt to be more reserved as the squad four captain approach with Orihime to heal him, while the rest followed to surround the father and son.


End file.
